


Candle Queen (King)

by TheBloodGod



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaminari Denki is an assassin, Kaminari Denki-centric, M/M, i need more of Bakugou and Ochako being friends because they would be POWERFUL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodGod/pseuds/TheBloodGod
Summary: After the death of  Koro-Sensei , Class 3-E would be called on different missions across the world. Any evidence that the class exists has been removed from the public and people are being paid to keep there mouths shuts.After the Forest Camp Training incident ,the staff of UA had started to suspect a traitor in their mists. With many tests they concluded that it wasn't one of the teachers so they hire Kaminari Denki to try and blend into class 1-A and find the traitor while the rest of his class were scattered in other classes, Being used as backup.While he be able to find the traitor? Or will the traitor find him?
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	1. Mission: Start!

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking LOVE those stories were Kaminari was part of class 3-E but no one ever writes them any more so I decided to write them out myself!

The room was deadly quiet as a boy stared into the eyes of his employers. Every member of the UA staff sat around a wooden oval table with the principle smiling up at the blonde.

"We are so glad that you could make it!" The boy stared at the small mouse-bear?- thing, sucking up all the information that was being provided like second nature.

The small animal didn't seem discouraged by the lack of response but the teachers seemed to sweat nervously from his blank stare. It wasn't like was much to talk about, all his questions would be answered whether he asked or not.

The small creature pulled out a file from under the table and tossed it across to the boy, landing it infront of him. A few files peaked out from under the cover, revealing a couple of pictures of unknown people. "There are the files of every student from your new class! We trust that you will keep it safe,No?" The high schooler picked up the file and quickly skimmed through the information "Hopefully it would make your quest a bit easier !" The boy raised an eyebrow at the creature. _Of course it was gonna help, It was a whole file of the students info for crying out loud..._

"Welcome to UA high , Kaminari! "

I nodded and smiled, bowing respectfully before leaving the room.

My name is Denki Kaminari and I have a job to do

My job?

Find the UA traitor


	2. OUR HERO ACADEMIA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and the class moves in and they're finally out the door!

Once I left I made my way through the halls towards the front gates. After the long car ride to get over here in Musutafu from my home town Nishi Saikyo ,Class 3-E finally arrived to start their mission. The rest of my class had been interviewed individually, given files of their classmates . The teachers were really put off at his arrival. Being face to face with a bunch of children who have the ability to kill you if they wanted would be very off-putting . I adjust my satchel ,putting the files of Class 1-A in it as I walked. I really hated this, This whole “Mission” stuff . After middle school I wanted to put behind all those years of killing and move on. It’s just my luck that after graduating and I finally start to have a normal life ,my entire class gets called in by the Hero Commission. The rest of my class had already been interviewed and I could see them all waiting in front of the gate with our old professors now guardians . 

“Hey guys! I’m done!” Everyone turns to me smiles. “Yeah, Now get in before we leave without you” Ryoma chuckles,jabbing his thumb at the cars behind them. I laughed and went inside one of the two cares they gave us to get over here . Nishi Saikyo was two cities away from Musufatsu which meant a very long car ride .“New homes?That makes it sound like we got a whole neighborhood “Hinata speaks up, getting into car 2. I chuckle, “They said that they would provide a apartment complex since we all can’t really fit in one apartment room.It would be like a very big house basically !“ I explained before getting into car 1. “Wow, never thought we’d get such five star treatment!” Sumire smiled. “Well we are doing them a big favor here, Housing us is the least they can do “Karma folded his arms behind his head, a lazy smirk finds it’s way to his face. After a couple of minutes we arrived at the apartment complex. 

We all got out of our cares and took our bags out from roof of the car. Basically we would all have our own rooms to stay in ,like a big house. “Ok me and Kurusama will have our rooms at the first floor, you all get to pick your rooms on the rest of the floors above us” Professor Bitch explained, making sure everyone was gathered in the lobby. There was a front desk with a young man, in about his twenties, managing it, who probably works for the Hero commission .

Everyone made their way up the stairs to claim their rooms, I found myself in between Nagisa and Ryoma. The room was fairly big but pretty much normal for an apartment room, with a kitchen and bathroom. We took cooking classes with Koro-Sensei so we all know the basics of cooking if we really wanted to put anything together but I don’t think any of us would be willing to do that without anything in our fridges.

I dropped my satchel full of files and my travel bag on the floor. I took a shower and traded my casual clothes for some pajamas. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, having already eaten before we went inside of U.A. . I wonder how U.A. would be like, would it live up to all the legends or would it just be filled with a bunch of ignorant spoiled wanna-be’s? It almost felt like cheating to a point, getting to go to the most prestigious hero school in Japan just because their paying you to be there. I wonder how my classmates would react to a kid from Shiketsu Academy coming into their class. That story wasn’t a cover up, cities away I attended Shiketsu Academy . I always wanted to be a hero and when Koro-Sensei freed me from my abusive assassin parents, I finally went out to achieve this dream.

I got into a comfortable sleeping position and looked at the class files. They didn’t look all that special other then some of their quirks. Everyone in my class was scattered through out the school in other classes to try and catch the traitor. My first guess would probably be the invisible girl, according the file during the U.S.J attack her position cannot be confirmed. It could be because she’s invisible but she was with Todoroki and he apparently froze over a bunch of villains, wouldn’t she have said something if all the villains were detained or when there were ice crashing her way?

I shouldn’t be labeling people this early on but it’s good to have something when you begin . I put down the files on the desk next to the bed and fell asleep. In the morning , I got ready for the first day of school. They really didn’t want to give us a break, I mean we just got here! I turned and looked at myself. 

Oh.

The U.A. uniform… is kinda ugly. 

The grey and that weird green looking stripes? They don’t go together at all, at least Shiketsu had style , even the hats were great . I throw my backpack over my shoulders and made my way downstairs. Everyone was wearing their uniforms. Some were ecstatic, others thought the same as me.

“Ok, I trust you all know what you have to do and where you have to go. So all I can tell you is to behave and make us proud! ” Professor Bitch encouraged us. 

“YES MA’AM!” We cheered, this is our hero academia !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!  
> I love this story, I do ! But I absolutely had no idea where to start so that rained on my enter parade.
> 
> I wanna hear your traitor theories! I think it would be fun to see how all view the characters and it would be nice seeing other people's perspectives!
> 
> And NO i won't use your own points against you! Maybe *evil laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari gets introduced to class 1-A and their welcoming...enough...?

Once out the door we split into groups, it would be a little weird if a whole class of kids in one apartment complex just so happened to go to U.A all in the same year. I was saddled with Karma and Rio, so the entire walk had been just them bugging me. Those two were basically the class’ mischievous sibling duo, their antics are like older siblings poking fun at the younger ones. It was fun to watch them compete or maybe embarrass the others; it was all harmless fun. Even after living with Karma before coming here, I somehow never understood how he could just make pictures appear on his phone. How in the hell did he get those pics of Nagisa is a skirt? Why does he have so many? 

Karma wrapped an arm around my shoulder, sandwiching me between Karma on my left and Rio on my right, them giggling at the photos as Karma shoved his phone in my face. “He’s gonna be so mad when he finds these “Rio giggled like the evil devil she is “How do you even get these? I’d kill for these photos”. “Kill huh? Well I won’t make you kill anybody but you can pay me 6250.65 yen (60 U.S dollars)” Karma let go me and smiled at Rio, reaching his hand out for him to drop cash in it. The funny thing about that large demand is that she might actually drop her wallet in his hand.

“Peer pressure peer pressure peer pressure!” I chanted. We laughed, making our way to the main building

“Alright well here’s your stop, hero” Our little trio parked itself in front of a … VERY large door. “Guess they wanted to hold all kinds of quirks into account “Rio says, basically reading my mind. I sigh nervously, trying to shake off those first day jitters. I could hear Easerhead in the classroom, saying something about a kid named Midorya current status. The kids were quiet, but something tells me it wasn’t just because they were in the hero course. I could feel the tension from behind this door.

Rio patted my back hard, basically pushing me forward. I caught myself before hitting the door, “Welp, it’s time for us to go” Rio laughed, giving me a two-finger solute before walking down the hallway with Karma not long behind. 

“ Now on a different note, we have a new student joining us today” Anyone could feel the spike of fear when those words had left Easerheads mouth . That was weird, none of them should know anything of my background it would defeat the entire purpose of this. I haven’t even met them and yet their already scared of me? Jeez, So much for shaking off those first day jitters, now I’m more nervous than before. Stop it, One of their friends is in the hospital and the other is kidnapped. If a new student is arriving, they could think that U.A is trying to replace on of their friends as if they are dead. Their just worried for their friends is all, has little to do with me. 

“Please welcome our newest student “ That’s my que! I take a deep breath and put on a smile, it’s now or never! 

Opening the door , The discomfort washed over me more than it did outside the door, like the door was blocking most of the feeling. I stand in front of the class, eyes melting holes through me. “Now introduce yourself “ Easerhead said before zipping up his yellow sleeping bag ,laying on the floor like some kind of tired caterpillar. My classmates eyes went back to me, waiting for- well anything . “Hi ! My name’s Denki Kaminari ! As you can tell from my hair ,my quirk is Electrification. It allows me to generate electricity and cover my body with it. I can emit electricity over a distance but I have no control as to where it goes so I don’t tend to do that if there’s people around me “ Inside I was a wreck but outside I didn’t look like I even noticed the tension in the air, or I just didn’t care. Aisawa read the room though. 

“Calm down, Bakugou and Midoryia’s condition have not changed . They are not hurt as far as we know, Denki is not here to replace your classmates” He said, easing everyone’s poor hearts a little. “ Kaminari , Take a sit between Kirshima and Ojiro, Kirishima and everyone behind him ,move back” I found where I was supposed to sit when the row a kids started moving back ,switching their seats with the people behind them and vise versa . These nerves were giving me a headache , I sat down at my assigned seat and Aisawa got up from his very quick power nap ,continuing on with today’s lesson. No one gave me any weird looks or anything so everything was going ok. 

Soon classes passed and it was time for lunch. Mina and Iida, but I probably shouldn’t let them know I know their names already, walked up to me while in the hall. Iida was very stiff ,almost robotic . Were they still worked up about me joining their class? I mean I won’t be here for long, after we catch the traitor, they’d probably kick us out as soon as they can. 

“Hello, I came to apologize for my classmates off behavior ! We aren’t in the best place right now, please forgive us!” He bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle. Mina nodded next to him , “Yeah man, I feel bad we couldn’t properly welcome you to our little family” .

Everything you say to a person is going to be interpreted by the way you say it or what your body says . When trying to gain trust, You have to make sure your victim interprets it the way you want them to. “Yeah it’s alright , I mean, I’d feel the same in your shoes “ I can understand how you feel , “Don’t worry , I saw the sports festival and Bakugou is very strong, He’ll survive this I know it !” I smile with my eyes closed , _I have lot have compassion and have tried to cheer you up with the little information I know about your classmate_. The air cleared up, leaving them less rigid then before. “Thanks dude, You seem really cool, how about you sit with me and my friends? We need all this positivity you have!” Mina exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my left arm, dragging me to the cafeteria. I waved goodbye to Iida as I was being held against my will.


End file.
